


A secret battle

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [41]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Caring Mycroft Holmes, Gen, Post-Season/Series 04, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: After Eurus and everything... Sherlock have one more thing to do.





	A secret battle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With a little help from your friends...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179059) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK). 



> If you want to know more... "With a little help from your friends..." is what happens right after this 221b...
> 
> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

Sherlock was sitting in his ‘new’ living room that actually looked exactly like a cleaner version of his old one. Bullet holes and all. He smiles, thinking about the ‘baby proofing’ that was discreetly done at the same time. _Maybe it’s going to be useful one day…_

“Are you ready, brother mine?” An attentive Mycroft asks, not wanting to startle the younger man. “It’s time…”

At these words, the detective felt a wave of panic… _Why did I agree to that! Things can simply remain as they are…_ The weekly meeting with his psychiatrist was helping him go thru what happen in the last years, in the last months. In Serbia, with Mary, Magnussen, Culverton, Eurus… John. _I’m better now, why must I risk everything! He can't ask me to do that…_

Clearly reading his brother thoughts thru his trouble demeanour, Mycroft put a warm hand on his shoulder, “You must do this… It cannot go on like this. I know that you are both in a better place than months ago, but you must stand up and express your boundaries.” After a pause he adds, “You won’t be able to go forward with… whatever you want your relationship to become if you don’t put your foot down.”

Rising from his chair, Sherlock exhales slowly, painfully… “All right then. Into battle…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to the series, go back to the start and enjoy the ride! Some are happy, some are sad... Established jonhlock or not....
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos... 
> 
> Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets! It would be crazy if I'm able to go to 221 secrets :-)
> 
> * I just realize that I've got more than 20,000 hits! Thanks to everyone, this is crazy! *


End file.
